parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Cat Part 21 - A Happy Ending
(Fade to morning with Danny, who is still unconscious, on the beach and Sawyer watching sadly, yet dreamily, from a distance. O'Malley and Bugs Bunny look on.) *O'Malley/Triton: She really does love him, doesn't she, Bugs? *Bugs/Sebastian: Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives. *O'Malley/Triton: You always say that? (sighs) Then I guess there's just one problem left. *Bugs/Sebastian: And what's that, Your Majesty? *O'Malley/Triton: How much I'm going to miss her. (With that, O'Malley places his trident on the water flatly while pointing it in Sawyer's direction. At the same time, magic comes through the ripples of the water from O'Malley's trident, goes towards Sawyer, and soon touches her. All of a sudden, the mer-cat's mertail starts to glow. When Sawyer looks down at her glowing mertail, her surprised look quickly goes into a smile of excitement. She then looks at O'Malley and Bugs, who are smiling at her.) (Upon waking up, Danny wakes up and shakes his head. Then he sees Sawyer coming out of the water once again a normal cat, wearing a silver glittering tank dress.) (An ecstatic smile forms on Danny's face upon seeing his true love. He starts walking in her direction, but suddenly starts running towards her. Soon, he picks up Sawyer spins she around, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the two cats hug each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Danny and Sawyer look at each other passionately. Then, they kiss, which fades into the kiss on their wedding day. On that day, wedding bells are ringing.) (Danny is now wearing his repaired groom outfit he had on earlier, and Sawyer is wearing a sleeveless emerald green dress and a matching beanie.) (Dodger pops out of nowhere and licks the two on each cheek.) (The crowd cheers and claps their hands as they are super happy for this marriage, even Tillie, who is crying on Zazu's chest.) (Below, Sawyer's family is also happy, including her sisters, who are waving and wishing her good luck.) (Blu picks up Pudge so that Sawyer could kiss him. After Sawyer, does so, Blu lowers Pudge as he waves goodbye to her.) (Bugs is sitting on the re-baked wedding cake with tears in his eyes. But he is attacked by Goofy. He beats Goofy up by cutting the rope with the scissors and letting the mast hit him in the mouth, causing all of Goofy's teeth to come out and him to fall down.) *Goofy/Chef Louis: YAAAH-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!!! (Bugs then returns to the sea.) *Bugs/Sebastian: Yes! Thank you, thank you. (O'Malley rises up out of the water so that he could hug his daughter.) *Sawyer/Ariel: I love you, daddy. (Big finale while "Part of Your World" music plays. O'Malley lets go before Sawyer blows him a kiss. He shoots a rainbow with lots of glitter from his trident as the ship sails off as Sawyer and Danny kiss.) Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Category:SuperJNG18 Category:SuperJng Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts